


Бильярд для двоих

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Тяжелый день привел Мидориму в английский паб.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //Такаодрочерство. Неприкрытое, клиническое такаодрочерство, пафос и еще раз такаодрочерство. Такаодрочерство в абсолюте! Потому что Такао слишком охуенен. 
> 
> Было написано на весенние mini OTPW 5.0 2018 для команды Мидорима\Такао.  
> Весь фик был написан за три дня — в самый дедлайн весеннего феста. После этого я год видеть его не мог, но и не выкладывал, потому что планировал отредачить, привести в чувство, потому что, блядь, нельзя писать 10 тыщ слов за три дня почти без сна и на энергетиках. Что-то отредачил местами... Главное, закончил, избавился х)

Мидорима впервые пришел в это место.

Он видел этот паб раньше, он проезжал мимо него на работу и с работы каждый день, простаивая в вялотекущих пробках и рассматривая одни и те же витрины. И всё равно он бы не запомнил его, если бы один из знакомых однажды не упомянул яркую оранжевую вывеску с надписью «Чеширский кот».

Там отличная атмосфера, сказал Имагучи-сан. А он знал толк в хороших заведениях.

Не то чтобы Мидорима любил проводить время в подобного рода местах. Иногда он позволял себе расслабиться с коллегами на корпоративах и днях рождения сослуживцев, мог оценить по достоинству качественный алкоголь, который приятно греет горло.

Но сегодня на эти мелочи было плевать.

Просторный затемненный зал позвякивал отполированными бокалами где-то у барной стойки, шуршал упаковками сигарет, чиркал зажигалками и ненавязчиво напевал всем посетителям то ли ирландские, то ли английские мотивы. Смотрел матовыми глазами-светильниками отовсюду, тускло поблескивал в стеклянных пепельницах, выдыхал серый дым.

— Официант, будьте любезны, еще пива, — хрипло и весело прозвучало из-за центрального стола, собравшего небольшую, но бодрую компанию. — И меню закусок, пожалуйста!

Справа у стены еще трое увлеченно играли в карты, в углу на кожаном диване парень и девушка сидели в обнимку и, смеясь в монитор ноутбука, что-то тихо обсуждали.

Люди веселились. Люди отдыхали.

Мидорима перешагнул еще несколько ступенек, и глухой стук его каблуков поглотил другой — плотный и звонкий. Слева за широкой аркой виднелся еще один зал — тоже сумрачный, полусонный, только редкие конусные лампы над бильярдными столами глушили полутьму.

Однако Мидориму тот зал не интересовал. Ему сейчас нужно было совсем другое.

Он прошел мимо ровных рядов столов, мимо исписанной мелом доски-меню. Уселся за барную стойку — грузно приземлился на высокий стул, будто целый день нёс на плечах неподъемный груз. Тяжело выдохнул горячим облаком на сложенные перед собой руки.

Но моргнуть даже не успел.

— Чего желаете, уважаемый? — спросили прямо перед ним, и этот жизнерадостный участливый голос прорвал плотный, тщательно выстроенный барьер Мидоримы. Впился, как иголка — не больно, но очень неприятно.

Мидорима собрался, сфокусировал взгляд на глянцевой столешнице, на тёмном, почти черном дереве. Сейчас он увидит смазливого официанта или бармена с приторной улыбкой и напускной вежливостью. Закажет бокал виски — плевать на марку, главное, чтобы пить не совсем противно было — и снова отгородится от окружающего мира.

Мидорима бы в него и не возвращался. Хотя бы сегодня.

— Виски, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. И следом добавил: — Со льдом.

— Вам какой-то конкретный или на свой вкус?

Мидорима никогда не запоминал названия. Мидорима вообще не сильно интересовался алкоголем. Мидорима впервые за свою жизнь слишком устал, чтобы думать.

— На свой вкус, — устало ответил он, и даже эти три простых слова дались через силу. Мидорима бы вообще сейчас с радостью лёг на диван и закрыл глаза. Однако впервые он не горел желанием вернуться в свой молчаливый дом. Потому что там его ждет звенящая тишина.

— Окей, сейчас организуем! — тем временем бодро прозвучало где-то спереди.

У этого бармена слишком жизнерадостный голос, подумал Мидорима. Но сейчас даже он не раздражал. Почти.

Хотелось просто сделать пару приличных глотков и сосредоточиться на жгучем ощущении на корне языка. Хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться, лишь бы ненадолго забыть о сегодняшнем дне.

Мидорима впервые рискнул. И очень крупно облажался.

Если бы он не поддался, если бы продолжал стоять на своём, если бы…

Вот же… Идиот.

***

Мидорима не считал количество выпитого. Времени не считал тоже. Мельтешащих вокруг посетителей и работников бара не замечал тем более. Потому что документы в портфеле жгли и ковыряли память, и вскоре Мидорима просто не выдержал. Еще пару часов назад отсел в самый дальний угол зала и разложил бумаги на столе. Где-то в них есть одна крохотная ошибка, незаметная досадная ошибка, из-за которой сейчас он сидит здесь и на нетрезвую голову пытается её отыскать.

Мидорима подвел всех, кто в него беспрекословно верил. Он согласился на переговоры в самый неудачный для Раков день, прислушался к ободряющим речам своих товарищей, которые так отчаянно уговаривали его не переносить дату сделки, потому что это грозило годовым простоем клиники. Мидорима поддался и сполна поплатился за это.

И сейчас даже думать не хотелось, что завтра снова на работу. Точнее, уже сегодня.

Удивительно, наверное, но сейчас Мидориме не было дела и до этого. Опоздает? Ничего, первый раз за свою жизнь он куда-то опоздает. Эта мысль — такая беззаботная, такая несвойственная ему — казалась нелепой, просто абсурдной. Но Мидорима её не гнал. Он бесцветно смотрел на бумаги в своих руках и, наверное, если он посидит так еще какое-то время, то сможет пересказать их наизусть.

Не самая полезная информация, в общем-то.

— Вам еще или, может, хватит на сегодня?

Снова этот голос, заторможено осознал Мидорима. Выдергивает из мыслей, как холодной водой по лицу. И что значит это «хватит на сегодня»?

Мидорима поднял голову, и когда шею прихватило от долгого сидения сгорбленным крючком, понял, что и правда совсем потерял счет времени. Выпрямился — позвонки защелкали один за другим, мышцы потянулись, немного расслабились. Тело было тяжелым, неповоротливым, будто, пока Мидорима сидел, уткнувшись в свои документы, ему внутрь незаметно засыпали мокрого песка.

— По моим подсчетам… — человек в белоснежной рубашке стоял ярким пятном на фоне выдержанного в приглушенных, тёмных тонах интерьера. Мидорима с непривычки прищурился, вчитался в надпись на его бейдже. Та скупо гласила «Такао Казунари». Такао Казунари сверился с блокнотом вроде тех, какими пользуются официанты, и сказал: — По моим подсчетам вы выпили уже почти пол-литра виски. Не поймите меня неправильно, просто сейчас середина недели, и вряд ли такой уважаемый господин…

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — не церемонясь, перебил Мидорима. Снял очки, зажмурился, прижал пальцами веки — глаза болели и слезились от долгого изучения и без того знакомых бумаг. Или от сигаретного дыма. Хотя, Мидорима только сейчас заметил, что, несмотря на курильщиков, в зале довольно свежо. Или дело в том, что посетителей в ночь со вторника на среду остались единицы.

Все нормальные люди давно спят.

Мидорима не спит и даже не хочет.

— У тебя не указана должность, — он кивнул на заламинированный прямоугольник.

Такао покосился вниз, подцепил пальцами бейдж и улыбнулся.

— В эту минуту я простой официант.

— А несколько часов назад был барменом.

— Я мультизадачен, — отозвался Такао беззаботно.

Мидорима промолчал. Говорить не хотелось, да и кому нужны бессмысленные разговоры? Он снова опустил голову, устало прополз взглядом по документам, по карандашным отметкам на полях.

— Может, всё же немного отдохнете? Кто работает среди ночи?

— Как минимум ты, — выдохнул Мидорима и на автомате потянулся к бокалу, но тот оказался лёгким и совершенно пустым.

— Но я-то днем сплю, — безобидно поправил Такао и кивнул на бокал: — У вас полчаса назад виски закончился.

— Ты за мной следишь?

— Я слежу за всеми, — улыбнулся Такао. И, помедлив, добавил: — В том числе за теми, кто до середины ночи пытается разобраться в бумагах и при этом не является бухгалтером какого-нибудь ночного заведения.

Интересное предположение, подумал Мидорима. И спросил:

— С чего ты взял, что я не…

— Вы «не», потому что у вас на лбу написано, — перебил Такао. — Почти план вашего кабинета нарисован с табличкой… Как там вас зовут?

Мидорима, кажется, только в эту секунду полностью вернулся в реальность. Даже на себя со стороны посмотрел глазами этого Такао. И увидел только бесконечно занятого, уставшего человека, который женат на работе.

Мидорима отпустил наконец бумаги, тяжело выдохнул.

— Мидорима Шинтаро.

— Ну вот. Кабинет с персональной табличкой «Мидорима Шинтаро». С панорамным остеклением, кожаным креслом и огромным столом из красного дерева.

Такао говорил легко, будто бывал там и сейчас кому-то рассказывал о простой офисной обстановке, как о погоде.

А на самом деле над Мидоримой издевался какой-то остряк, а он и глазом не моргнул. Если бы они вот так встретились при других обстоятельствах, этот комедиант уже выслушал бы пару вежливых слов в свой адрес.

Но сегодня Мидорима слишком… Слишком не Мидорима.

— Белого, — сказал он.

— А?

— Стол из белого дуба, — повторил Мидорима.

— Ну… почти угадал — улыбнулся Такао. И было в его улыбке что-то такое — понимающее и мягкое, — что Мидорима вдруг понял: Такао не издевался вовсе.

На фоне тихой музыки в голове словно шумел океан, как на побережье. Всё тело затекло, хотелось вытянуться, размять ноги, кровь разогнать, в конце концов, а то застоялась ведь, застыла вместе с Мидоримой.

— Слушай, — вновь заговорил Такао, — мы закрываемся через два часа. Давай сыграем?

То ли Такао не заметил, как перешел на «ты», то ли сделал это нарочно. А может, этого парня просто распирает изнутри неиссякаемая фамильярность. Сейчас Мидориму и это не особо волновало.

Такао кивнул на соседний зал. Несколько массивных бильярдных столов полусонно стояли там, оставленные в покое желающими развлечь себя игрой в традиционный пул. Мидорима подцепил край манжета, посмотрел на часы. Четыре утра — уточнил про себя он и только после этого понял, что должен быть в клинике через пять часов. И желательно без запаха перегара.

— Мне утром на работу, — сообщил Мидорима очевидный факт.

— Да брось, возьми выходной. Что страшного-то произойдет? Ты ведь начальник.

Мидорима даже не стал удивляться, с какой уверенностью Такао об этом сказал. Вместо этого подумал, что одно дело задержаться, но пропустить целый рабочий день?

— Невозможно, вот что, — ответил он.

— «Вот что»? — хохот Такао зазвенел на весь зал, будто он услышал шутку столетия. — И что это за окончание такое? Кто так говорит вообще?! — смеялся он, но вовремя спохватился, попытался зажать рот ладонью, но не получалось. Только покраснел еще больше, продолжая держаться за живот и хохотать, задыхаясь. Живой, яркий. Такой непохожий на самого Мидориму. Будто в противовес ему, этот Такао готов смеяться за себя и за него и, пожалуй, за весь этот паб.

Мидорима попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз употреблял «вот что». После школы оно как-то отвязалось постепенно, угасло и исчезло. И почему он вдруг снова его произнес?

Он смотрел на трясущееся белое пятно, но оно, кажется, даже внимания на него не обращало. Оно просто продолжало беззвучно ржать и утирать слезы. Удивительно, но Мидориму это всё еще не раздражало. Поэтому, подумав, он поднялся с мягкого стула и первым направился в соседний зал.


	2. Chapter 2

— Это место открылось недавно? — не смог не поинтересоваться Мидорима. Провел пальцами по гладкому деревянному борту, по шершавой поверхности ярко-зеленого сукна.

Такао неторопливо возился сбоку, раскладывал глянцевые бильярдные шары по номерам внутри черного треугольника.

— Паб? — удивленно переспросил он. — Ну, относительно. Чуть больше года назад.

Мидорима еще раз осмотрелся. Действительно, ни одной царапины, всё новое, не затёртое. Аккуратное. Лаконичный английский антураж, выдержанный в лучших традициях. Стены равномерно украшены флажками и значками с логотипами популярных спортивных команд, всевозможными раритетами, диковинными пивными кружками и картинами. Из дальнего угла в зал смотрели пять мишеней для игры в дартс. Настоящий уголок современной Англии посреди Токио. Редко можно увидеть настолько качественное подражание иностранной культуре в чужой стране.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Такао. Ловко всунул последний синий шар в треугольник, подвигал его. Шары застучали друг о друга.

— Да, — честно ответил Мидорима. — Здесь… Спокойно.

Окружающая обстановка действовала на него так всепоглощающе, что всё повседневное отступало на второй план, переставало беспокоить. Раньше Мидорима думал, что для этого ему необходима исключительная тишина и хорошая книга. Оказалось, вовсе не обязательно.

— Полгода работы с дизайнерами, — ответил Такао, вынимая из настенного держателя кий, — подробное изучение культуры старой Англии и немного креатива, чтобы часть другой страны и другого времени вписалась в современный Токио так, как нужно. А, ну и немного обаяния и удачи, чтобы привлечь хорошего спонсора.

Такао двигался свободно, естественно. Он был здесь как в своей родной стихии, не иначе.

Мидорима только спустя секунду осознал, что сейчас услышал.

— Так ты… — начал было он. А ему просто улыбались в ответ, улыбались глазами, прямо изнутри.

— Владелец «Чеширского кота», — сказал Такао и вручил Мидориме кий.

Последний раз он держал его лет пять назад. Пальцы не сразу вспомнили это ощущение. И вообще. Владелец?

— Мне нравится эта атмосфера, — продолжил Такао беззаботно. Подошел к небольшому круглому столику, на котором стояли два бокала и виски. — Когда заходишь, оказываешься совсем в другом месте, в окружении другой культуры, как в фильмах. Будто перемещение в пространстве. Классно же, — Такао замолчал, разливая спиртное, добавил лёд. — Ну, — воодушевленно произнес он. Шагнул к Мидориме, передал ему бокал и церемонно поднял свой. — Начнем?

Игра тянулась медленно, неторопливо, как дрейфующее судно посреди океана в безветренный день. Тянулась за разговорами, за рассказами Такао о том, как однажды он проснулся и понял, что хочет открыть именно такое заведение. Уважаемое и позволяющее людям отдохнуть от повседневной суеты в воссозданном им мире. Такао не хвастался. Разве что говорил с гордостью, но тут Мидорима не мог не признать: гордиться есть чем.

Молодой амбициозный предприниматель заполучил себе крупного спонсора, знакомые логотипы которого сегодня пару раз попадались Мидориме на глаза, и раскрутил своё детище за год до ранга одного из самых популярных заведений Токио.

— Я мастер переговоров, — коротко сообщил Такао, и в этом даже не приходилось сомневаться.

Теперь после всех услышанных рассказов Мидорима наконец начал понимать, что такого особенного в этом месте. Оно всё — насквозь, до последней салфетки — пропитано Такао. Его энергетикой и спокойствием, его уверенностью и понимающим мягкосердечием, его стремлениями и мечтами. Оно — одно большое продолжение самого Такао.

Может, именно поэтому Мидориму он не раздражал? Как будто любая искра раздражения моментально гасилась окружающей атмосферой, да и как может раздражать тот, кто её и создал?

Алкоголь расслаблял. Усталость, накопившаяся после тяжелого дня, делала движения Мидоримы плавными, текучими, как сам бильярд, как вся их беседа, как сегодняшний вечер. Точнее, уже ночь. И постепенно стало ясно, почему никак не получалось сосредоточиться на документах. Мидорима же исчез из Токио, оказался в глубине Англии, в баре, в котором хочешь не хочешь, а забываешься, отвлекаешься от насущного. Оно само так вышло. И долго сопротивляться этому было откровенно нелегко. И Мидорима не сопротивлялся.

Он успел проиграть одну партию. Одну — выиграть. Ещё успел услышать выдержку из биографии Такао за последние два года. Мидориме даже не нужно было задавать вопросов, а самое главное — ему не нужно было в принципе поддерживать разговор. Такао вещал, как радио. Точнее, как телевизор: со звуком и цветным изображением. Рассказывал одну историю, замолкал, его сменяли ирландские мотивы из динамиков, а он отыгрывал пару хороших шаров, безмятежно потягивал виски, наблюдал за игрой. Затем, будто в телеэфире снова наступало время ведущего, начинал говорить.

Здесь действительно особенная атмосфера. Или Мидорима слишком измотался морально, сделался попросту невосприимчивым к окружению. Он никогда не любил пустых разговоров. Но его до сих пор ничего не раздражало.

А чуть позже, когда было распито еще пара бокалов, когда в самом разгаре была третья партия, заговорил уже сам Мидорима. Как будто волна историй Такао подхватила его и незаметно увлекла за собой.

Нет, конечно. Просто алкоголь развязывает язык, вот и всё.

Такао не пытался прятать интерес. Даже не пытался вмешиваться в рассказ. Он только наскоро бил по какому-нибудь простому шару и продолжал слушать. Об отце Мидоримы, прекрасном кардиохирурге, который настоятельно рекомендовал сыну пойти по его специализации. «Сердце — самый главный орган в теле человека», говорил он, но Мидорима не желал ничего слушать. И с первого курса университета посвятил себя изучению онкологии, раз за разом заталкивая подальше чувство вины.

Отец Мидоримы умер раньше предполагаемого срока на четыре года. Опухоль прогрессировала слишком стремительно, а лучшие врачи нескольких стран могли только сочувственно разводить руки. Лекарства нет, говорили они. А всё, что было разработано к тому времени, практически не помогало.

И всё, что успел сделать Мидорима для отца — отказаться от кардиохирургии и пойти по своим стопам. И этот выбор так ничего и не дал. Не помог спасти близкого человека.

«Не кори себя», — подбадривали мать и сестра. «Он всегда гордился тобой», — успокаивали они, но Мидорима снова и снова вспоминал десятки ссор, упреки отца, мол, его преемником в кардиоклинике должен быть только специалист в этой области. Однако несмотря ни на что Мидорима выбрал другую. И всё равно ничего не смог сделать с неотвратимо наступающей болезнью.

— И тогда ты решился на более кардинальные меры? — уточнил Такао, задумчиво разливая виски по бокалам.

Большую часть времени они просто стояли по разные стороны бильярдного стола, бесцельно смотрели на расстановку шаров, хотя их осталось всего ничего. Но почему-то казалось, что когда закончится партия, закончится и весь разговор, и этот вечер — тоже.

Они обоюдно не продолжали игру. По крайней мере, так думал Мидорима.

Рассказывать о том, что происходило дальше, не хотелось просто потому, что не хотелось снова вспоминать прошедший день. Но внимательный, искренне заинтересованный взгляд Такао сам вытягивал слова из груди. Одно за другим, как магнит.

— Я решил изменить направленность работы клиники, — сказал Мидорима и всё же склонился над столом, прицелился для удара. Игра отвлекала, не позволяя вновь отдаться самобичеванию.

Шар задел самый угол борта, пометался у лузы, но всё же упал.

Мидорима выдохнул отголоски напряжения.

— Точнее, расширить, — пояснил он, взял стоявший на бортике бокал, отпил немного, чтобы приглушить привкус своих слов. — Отстроить ещё один корпус — лабораторию по изучению лекарства от рака. Для финансирования подобного рода проектов требуется немалый капитал. И его можно было получить, заключив контракт с Международной научно-исследовательской ассоциацией по борьбе с онкологическими заболеваниями. Что я и попытался сделать, — произнёс Мидорима, залил в горло виски и добавил: — Но проиграл.

Такао наблюдал за Мидоримой, за каждым его движением, словом — цепко и внимательно. Будто старался уловить всё, хотя зачем ему это? А потом сказал:

— Ты так убиваешься, будто подобная возможность дается один раз в жизни.

И впервые за сегодняшний вечер у Мидоримы скрипнули зубы.

— Я имею ввиду, — продолжил Такао, не дав злости Мидоримы и шанса для выхода, — что это не конец света, и впереди еще целая жизнь. Позвони им и попроси о повторном рассмотрении, а если все равно не согласятся, ну и…

— Я уже начал строительство, — перебил Мидорима. Раздражение накатило стремительно и неожиданно. Такао выслушал его, а теперь говорит так, словно сводку погоды узнал, в которой прогнозировали всего лишь небольшую облачность. — Начал специально, чтобы не терять времени. Ассоциация проводит мероприятия по подбору медицинских учреждений раз в год, выбирает лучших претендентов и заключает контракт на финансирование. А теперь, если клиника не получит деньги, весь процесс может встать до следующей весны, — объяснил он.

И только после этого опомнился, задался вопросом, почему рассказал Такао так много. Как будто слова сами просились наружу, потому что внутри им становилось слишком тесно.

Да и черт с ними.

— Клиника — моё наследство от отца, — уже спокойнее добавил Мидорима. — А это — прямая ответственность, вот что.

В этот раз Такао не смеялся, не хихикнул, даже уголками губ не дернул. То ли не заметил этого «вот что», то ли настолько проникся историей, что вовсе не обратил внимания. Позабыл, наверное, как смешно ему было несколько часов назад.

Мидорима сделал большой глоток — сжёг горечь собственных слов на языке. Снова взял кий и забил еще один шар.

— Остался чёрный, — сообщил он. А следом в кармане завибрировало и тихо заиграло Лунной сонатой Бетховена.

— Что это? — прислушавшись, непонимающе спросил Такао.

Мидорима вытащил телефон, нажал на кнопку сброса и тяжело вздохнул.

— Будильник, — сказал он безразлично, с долей усталости глядя на время. — Половина седьмого.

— Не собираешься же ты сейчас на работу? — с сомнением уточнил Такао. И смотрел так, будто действительно думал, что после доброго литра виски и бессонной ночи Мидорима поедет в клинику.

— Я собираюсь домой, — ответил он. Приставил кий к столу, допил спиртное в два глотка, поморщился. Взял со спинки стула свой пиджак.

— Подожди, давай доиграем, что ли, тогда, — предложил Такао.

Мидорима остановился, замер в раздумьях. Потом накинул пиджак — подкладка приятно холодила сквозь рубашку — и всё же взял кий. Ему нужно было забить в дальнюю лузу. Он прицелился, отвёл назад руку. И ударил.

— Я проиграл, — равнодушно сказал он, когда черный шар отскочил от борта и закатился в ничью — центральную лузу. За последние сутки Мидорима уже слишком привык к этим словам.

Неприятное ощущение, вот что. Чувствуешь себя слабым.

***

Весеннее утро в Токио было шумным и немного прохладным. Дышало на Мидориму лёгким ветром, сигналило с автострады и успевало наполнить просыпающийся город пением птиц. Токио продолжал жить, продолжал спешить, встречал новый день готовым к подвигам.

Мидорима к подвигам готов не был. Он стоял посреди безлюдного тротуара под яркой рыжей вывеской «Чеширский кот» и наблюдал за городом. Кажется, впервые за последние годы наблюдал со стороны, как за спектаклем с дальних рядов балкона, и с каждой минутой чувствовал себя всё более безучастным, даже легким. В этом ощущении не было работы, не было просторного кабинета с панорамным остеклением, кожаным креслом и огромным столом из белого дуба. Мидорима представлял, что сейчас его ожидает тёплый душ и мягкая постель. Словно тихая неспешная жизнь паба пропитала теперь и его, и он, расслабленно засунув руки в карманы брюк, не хотел никуда спешить.

Может, действительно иногда стоило немного притормозить, оглядеться вокруг?

— Бодрит, — донеслось из-за спины вдруг скрипучим голосом. Будто Такао слишком долго молчал, и его организм не привык к такому, поэтому сейчас с трудом заставлял связки работать.

Зачем он вышел следом? Проводить решил, что ли.

— Согласен, — коротко отозвался Мидорима. Ветер забирался под одежду, но холода Мидорима не чувствовал. Лишь свежесть раннего утра, когда солнце лениво поднимается над высотками и начинает едва-едва пригревать через черный костюм.

Желтое такси остановилось прямо напротив. Конечно, водитель знает, где по утрам можно найти выпивших клиентов, которым в любом случае нельзя садиться за руль. Мидориме было нельзя. Да и машина его мирно стояла на закрытой парковке у клиники.

— Твой реванш оставим на следующий раз? — спросил Такао, когда Мидорима шагнул к такси.

На белом утреннем солнце Такао выглядел ещё ярче. Будто свет исходил от него самого, изнутри, и теперь, когда полумрак не поглощал его, Такао мог без труда ослепить половину города. Да он и сам слепнет — стоит, щурится.

Мидориме подумалось, что когда он проснется, то просто не вспомнит ни этого момента, ни английский паб, ни Такао Казунари.

Он слишком другой. Непохожий. Иной.

Мидорима задержал взгляд на его лице. И, ничего не ответив, сел в машину.


	3. Chapter 3

Такао, маневрируя между открытым холодильником и Сэмом — вторым барменом с нелепой бабочкой на шее, — носился за барной стойкой, улыбался, флиртовал с посетителями, угощал некоторых клиентов за счет заведения.

— Будьте добры, мне нужна соломинка, — попросила девушка с противоположного края стойки.

— Сейчас будет! — моментально отреагировал Такао. Нырнул вниз, к одному из шкафчиков. Ухватил новую упаковку — та чуть не развалилась у него в руках, дно приоткрылось. Но Такао обхватил её, а когда поднялся, едва не выронил саму коробку.

— Ух, ты, — удивленно изрёк он и застыл, будто и правда увидел что-то совсем неожиданное. А через секунду собрался, протянул руку с полуразвалившейся коробкой назад, не глядя. — Эй, Сэм, на, разберись с этим, — велел он.

— Конечно, — послушно повиновался Сэм и упорхнул в другой конец зоны обслуживания к той самой девушке, которая берегла розовую помаду на губах.

— Буду откровенным, не ожидал, — признался Такао и слабо улыбнулся. Он выглядел немного взмыленным и помятым, как будто за весь вечер даже не присел. — Тем более, в два часа ночи. Дожил до выходных? — спросил он.

— Да, — Мидорима присел на высокий стул, поставил одну ногу на перекладину, поправил очки. Нырнул рукой в карман. — И нашел вот это в пиджаке, — добавил он. — Хотя не припомню, чтобы брал её.

— М-м-м… — увидев визитку Чеширского кота, многозначительно промычал Такао и попытался сдержать улыбку, зажать её губами, но у него не вышло. — Тогда, может, тебе её кто-то подложил?

Если бы на месте Такао сейчас был другой человек, он бы скорее всего засмущался и обязательно покраснел. Но Такао, видимо, не умел ни того, ни другого. Вообще ведь не знал, что такое стыд.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — поинтересовался он.

По правде говоря, Мидорима никакой определенной цели не преследовал, когда ехал сюда. Он всего лишь засиделся с отчетом, который должен был подготовить к понедельнику, а когда закончил, часы отсчитали ровно половину второго. Когда Мидорима закрывал кабинет, рыжий прямоугольник в кармане зацепился за зубцы ключей и, кружась, полетел на пол.

— Еще не решил, — ответил Мидорима. Вся эта неделя измотала его, хотелось просто оказаться подальше от навалившей суеты.

— Да ладно, пятница же! И ты в лучшем пабе восточного Токио! — воодушевленно заявил Такао. — Кроме того, сегодня у нас день рома и текилы, — Такао странно, заговорщически покивал, и Мидориме показалось, что он пытается переманить его на какую-то неизвестную сторону, вытащить из его привычной повседневности и толкнуть в мир, каким видит его сам.

Мир, полный жизни, подвижный, взрывной, красочный без всяких спецэффектов.

Мидорима огляделся, посмотрел на галдящие компании, которые неотрывно глазели на экраны, транслирующие футбольный матч. Собрались в преддверии выходных на открытие завершающего этапа сезона Мировой лиги? Скорее всего, да. Мидорима краем уха слышал что-то об этом в утренних новостях.

— Кажется, у вас сегодня много работы, — справедливо заметил он.

— Это ерунда! — бодро отозвался Такао, словно за ту секунду, что Мидорима его не видел, он поменял батарейки. Такао обернулся, сделал шаг и товарищески закинул руку на плечо стоявшему у кассы Сэму. — Ты же справишься тут без меня, да? — спросил он.

Сэм выглядел сосредоточенным, серьезным. Вся веселость его куда-то испарилась, хотя совсем недавно он шутил и был полон энергии и позитива, источал почти удовлетворение жизнью. А сейчас лишь бросил короткий взгляд мимо Такао, прямо на Мидориму.

— Конечно, — кивнул он. — Отдыхайте, ни о чем не беспокойтесь, — сухо пожелал Сэм, еще раз пересчитал сдачу, добавил одну купюру и вложил деньги в чистую кожаную папку.

Такао проследил за его действиями, будто заметил что-то, но заострять внимания не стал. Вытащил из тонкой салатовой упаковки влажную салфетку, вытер руки и забросил смятый комок точно в урну. Обернулся к Мидориме, склонил голову набок. И не смог сдержать расползающиеся в стороны губы.

— Ну что? — улыбнулся он. — Готов к реваншу?

Краешки губ дернулись вверх, но Мидорима их сдержал. Кивнул только и шагнул в сторону зала для бильярда.

***

Стеклянные ряды пёстрых разномастных бутылок на полках под самым потолком Мидорима в прошлый раз не заметил. Они смотрели сверху, бликовали боками под редкими лампами, как надзиратели в кольчугах. Армия воинов из старой Англии. Многочисленная армия маленьких стеклянных воинов.

Кажется, Мидориме пора прекращать разбавлять медицинские справочники фантастикой.

— Классика жанра, — внезапно подсказал Такао, проходя мимо, и Мидорима даже сначала не понял, о чем он. — Мне жутко нравится.

Такао нёс в одной руке два низких бокала, в другой — горячительное. Он провел Мидориму за самый дальний стол, подальше от восторженных возгласов болельщиков, как раз туда, где висели мишени для дартса. Мидорима остановился напротив них — исколотых, дырявых. Только «десятки» были практически невредимы.

— Хочешь побросать? — осведомился Такао откуда-то сбоку.

По правде, Мидорима не отказался бы. Но, пожалуй, в другой раз.

— Сегодня у меня реванш в бильярд, — напомнил он, обернувшись.

И внутри у Такао словно переключатель щелкнул после этих слов. Его глаза зажглись азартом и задором, будто активировался какой-то другой режим. Его Мидорима раньше не видел.

— Ну, раз так, — Такао поставил высокую бутылку рома на столик, поднял два бокала, по традиции передал один Мидориме. — Тогда за хорошую игру?

В воздухе мелодично звякнуло тонкое стекло.

***

— У тебя вроде персонала достаточно, зачем сам помогаешь в зале? — спросил Мидорима, когда первый его удар разбил ровный разноцветный треугольник на круглые осколки.

— Во-первых, — начал Такао, но прервался, прицелился, ударил по шару. Промазал. — Мне это нравится. Я здесь как… ну, рыба в своем аквариуме, знаешь? — Он потянулся за бокалом, пригубил едва-едва. — Могу плавать где хочу и когда хочу. Это весело.

— Весомый аргумент, — согласился Мидорима и тоже навел кий на середину шара.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Такао, — я хорошо знаю английский, поэтому могу быстро обслуживать посетителей. Тоширо — наш PR-менеджер — во все руки рекламирует паб именно среди иностранцев, деловых людей, приехавших в командировку. Это выгодно мне и удобно им. Все счастливы, — он пожал плечом, поставил бокал на бортик и снова начал выцеливать глазами подходящий удар. — Кроме того… Моё обаяние действует безотказно, — сказал Такао так, словно просто сообщил свой любимый цвет или начинку пирога. — Тоширо сказал однажды, что этот паб ассоциируется у него с ловушкой. Перед людьми маячит приманка по имени Такао Казунари, но никто не может её поймать.

— Скромности тебе не занимать, — объективно заметил Мидорима.

— В этом стремительном мире нет времени для скромности, — веско парировал Такао. — Посмотри вокруг, Шин, кроме работы на свете куча всего интересного и захватывающего! Нельзя тратить время на всякую ерунду! Ну, только если эта ерунда не делает тебя чуточку счастливее.

Мидорима бы, в общем-то, согласился, если бы…

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Э? — Такао замер, захлопал глазами. — Шин? Что, не нравится? Прости-прости, — примирительно отмахнулся он, и казалось бы, больше этого сокращения никогда не произнесет, однако Такао добавил: — Прости, но если прицепилось, это всё. У меня всегда так. Вскоре, если можно так выразиться, я вообще забуду твое настоящее имя. Так что… — Такао выдержал красноречивую паузу. — Тебе придется смириться.

Как бы между прочим ненавязчиво поставил перед фактом, понял Мидорима изумлённо. Такой фамильярности он еще не встречал, да и не думал даже, что такая существует в приличном обществе.

Мидорима растеряно пялился на преспокойного Такао и даже не сразу сообразил, что сказать. Лишь после долгой паузы не нашел ничего лучше, чем напомнить:

— Меня зовут Мидорима Шинтаро, вот что.

Но Такао ему не ответил. Только кивнул почти неразличимо, отвернулся, спрятался от взгляда Мидоримы в игре, всё своё внимание сконцентрировал на красном шаре у самого борта. Ускользнул от темы, понял Мидорима. И что-то внутри уже знакомым голосом ехидно хихикнуло короткое «Шин».

***

К приятному удивлению, после первого забитого шара разговоры прекратились. Никто не говорил о прошедшей неделе, о работе, не говорил ни о чем. Наверное, в Такао взыграло желание отстоять свою победу в прошлой игре, и он весь погрузился в процесс. Или всё же попросту измотался. Мидорима не знал, да и не особо интересовался.

Такао всецело сосредоточился на игре. Иногда Мидорима полагал, что в этом месте так или иначе зависишь от состояния и настроения Такао, потому что оно каким-то странным образом передаётся тебе, хочешь ты того или нет. И в их отдаленном, освещенном тремя конусными подвесными лампами углу, в окружении относительной тишины игре легко отдался и Мидорима.

— Три-три, — озвучил счёт Такао, когда последние глухие звуки доносились из соседнего зала. Все посетители ушли, и оставшийся персонал наводил порядок, задвигал стулья, протирал столы.

— Мы снова не успели разрешить наш вопрос до закрытия, — сообщил Мидорима.

Такао замер с бокалом у самых губ — глаза его сверкнули то ли от света, то ли от выпитого. Он смотрел на Мидориму как-то странно. Лукаво.

— По особому распоряжению руководства, — сказал он, опустив бокал, — заведение продолжает работать до ухода последнего посетителя.

Такао стоял за линией света, как за границей. Блестел оттуда своими хитрыми глазами, покачивал ром со льдом. И ждал ответа. Явно положительного.

— Такао-сан! — вдруг позвали из тишины другого конца зала.

К ним приближался тот самый Сэм — бармен сегодняшней смены. В дырявых джинсах, пёстрой цветастой рубашке, очень напоминающей гавайскую, и с уложенным торчком белобрысым хаером он совсем не походил на того прилизанного парня, что стоял за стойкой.

— О, Сэм, ты сегодня задержался, — заметил Такао, глянув на наручные часы.

— Ну, пока прибрался, пока переоделся, — объяснил он. — Кассу закрывать не стал. Но если вы собираетесь расходиться…

— Не собираемся, — улыбнулся Такао.

И под его прицельным взглядом этот парень сделался почти беспомощным. Стушевался как-то, это короткое и в то же время бесконечное молчание сковало его до такой степени, что его лицо побледнело и вытянулось, как фарфоровая маска, и он чуть не выронил из ослабевших рук мотоциклетный шлем.

Но Такао вовремя благодушно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну что ж, спасибо за хорошую работу, Сэм, — поблагодарил он. И Сэм отмер, оттаял как будто. Сейчас Мидорима впервые воочию увидел, какое влияние Такао оказывает на окружающих.

Это же гипноз. Запрещенный прием, вот что, подумал Мидорима. А потом Сэм глянул на него.

Или показалось, или очень похожий взгляд был у Такао десять секунд назад. Взгляд, который говорит громче слов. Взгляд Такао говорил о безмолвном превосходстве. Взгляд Сэма предупреждал. Предупреждал Мидориму.

— Завтра увидимся, — сказал Сэм, продолжая смотреть в глаза Мидоримы. И только после этого обернулся и обнял Такао. — Спокойной вам ночи.

Объятие чуть более долгое и крепкое, чем у коллег, пронеслась бесцветная мысль в голове. Или Мидориме просто показалось. После такой рабочей недели, какая ему выдалась, и не такое показаться может.

Но тот предупреждающий взгляд…

Мидорима не мог оторвать от этого парня глаз, пока тот, напоследок звякнув связкой ключей, не растворился в полутьме лестницы.

Может, тот взгляд ему тоже почудился?

— Что, понравился? — внезапно подколол Такао. — Самый популярный парень у нас. Ну, после меня, конечно.

— Я не из таких, — помедлив, спокойно ответил Мидорима.

— Ах, да, ты же женат на работе, — Такао хохотнул в ответ, взял мелок, натёр наконечник кия. — Или сторонник стандартов и правил?

— Не в этом дело.

— Ну я понял. Ты просто никогда не пробовал с парнем.

Мидорима не ответил. Лишь приложился к бокалу — ром прокатился по глотке, разогревая изнутри, выжигая послевкусие, которое осталось от присутствия того бармена. Хотя он не сделал ничего особенного, но впечатление уже сложилось, и далеко не самое хорошее. По правде говоря, хорошего ничего не было с самого начала, с момента, когда он впервые посмотрел Мидориме в глаза.

Всё же в этом бармене Мидориме что-то не нравилось.

А потом Такао сказал:

— Я спал с ним.


	4. Chapter 4

Зажигалка чиркнула где-то неподалеку и извергла пламя до того, как Мидорима успел обернуться и вообще сообразить, что услышал.

— Он студент по обмену, — сообщил Такао, — приехал из Америки. Ценный кадр для меня, сам понимаешь. Он искал несложную работу, я — англоговорящий персонал, — Такао затянулся глубоко, задумчиво проводил взглядом дым. — Он флиртовал со мной с самого начала, даже выдумал предлог подтянуть с ним японский, хотя и так неплохо им владел, — с ностальгией продолжал Такао. — Пару месяцев назад была годовщина паба. В тот день Тоширо предложил сделать скидку в полцены на весь алкоголь, у нас была куча посетителей, многие приглашали наших официантов посидеть выпить с ними. Я не возражал. Просил только не напиваться до потери пульса. Но всё равно это был самый настоящий аншлаг. После закрытия все были хоть и утомленные, но в таком приподнятом настроении, что я проникся и устроил знатную вечеринку. Первый год моего детища — всё же значимое и очень вдохновляющее событие. Со мной в этом согласились все, потому что все здесь свои и вообще ребята отличные. Мы отдыхали на всю катушку. Ну и поддали хорошенько, лился алкоголь, играла музыка, позже пошли игры под выпивку и всякое подобное, ну, как бывает. В общем, смутно помню, как мы с ним оказались в подсобке… Короче говоря, в тот вечер он получил желаемое, да и мне снять напряжение было не лишним. Так что… — философски изрек Такао, выдыхая дым. — Это очень даже ничего.

Мидорима слушал эту историю, даже не двинувшись с места. Так и застыл с бокалом рома в одной руке и кием в другой, как античная статуя. И после того как Такао замолчал, Мидорима отмер не сразу. В голове сумбурно крутились обрывки образов, нехотя складываясь из мешанины в осмысленный рассказ. Казалось, Такао скажет что-то еще. Но он не сказал. Замолчал и просто стоял, неспешно курил и смотрел прямо в глаза.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Мидорима. Глотнул еще, обошёл стол, приметился к оранжевому шару. Склонился, прицелился не спеша. Шар залетел в лузу с глухим ударом, не коснувшись бортов, как будто небольшой далёкий взрыв. А следом белый стукнулся ровно об угол, покатился в противоположную сторону поля. И повалился в центральную лузу.

Смена хода.

— Черный последний, и я выиграл, — сообщил Мидорима, невозмутимо натирая кончик кия мелом.

А Такао продолжал внимательно за ним наблюдать, медленно затягиваясь и выдыхая дым перед собой, будто ради интереса разглядывал Мидориму через сизое облако. Будто что-то различит в нем. Затянулся еще раз, закинул голову назад, с наслаждением выпрямляя горло, глубоко вдыхая и медленно выпуская дым в потолок. Прямо к вытяжкам, которые ухватят белесый флер и унесут прочь, на улицы Токио.

Такао неторопливо затушил сигарету в серой фарфоровой пепельнице с гравировкой «Чеширский кот». Он заикался о ней в прошлый раз. Подарок Тоширо в честь открытия.

Мельком оценив расстановку шаров, Такао подбросил кий, ловко и уверенно ухватил его двумя руками, принял стойку для удара и, почти не целясь, рикошетом от третьего загнал сразу два шара.

— Не сбрасывай меня со счетов так быстро, — с вызовом сказал он и загнал в лузу свой последний шар — белый с зеленой полосой. И азартно улыбнулся: — Теперь всё зависит от того, кто первым забьет черный.

***

Гонять чёртов чёрный шар Мидориме приходилось и раньше. С достойными соперниками можно было до бесконечности мешать друг другу, подставлять белый так, чтобы нормального удара не получилось. И Такао упорно не давал Мидориме забить. Упрямо и молча он доливал себе ром и старался поставить точку в этой партии первым. Не собирался отдавать преимущество. А взгляд его — скользящий, но внимательный — неотступно следовал за Мидоримой, ему даже видеть не нужно было, он чувствовал его как прикосновение. На пальцах, на спине, на шее.

— Это просто смешно, — не выдержав, заключил Мидорима, когда за полчаса никто так и не забил. Даже при их неспешном, расслабленном темпе игры это уже чересчур.

— Вот _так_ долго я давно не мучился с чёрным, — устало выдохнул Такао. — Давай перерыв.

Он отставил кий, размял плечи. Расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, закатал рукава, будто ему жарко, хотя в зале было весьма комфортно. Ухватил со столика пепельницу, уселся прямо на бортик бильярдного стола. И закурил.

— Насколько я помню, — размеренно заговорил Мидорима спустя минуту, — в прошлый раз ты не курил.

Такао скосил на него невозмутимый взгляд.

— В прошлый раз — нет, — согласился он.

— У меня складывается впечатление, — продолжил Мидорима, скрестив руки на груди, — что ты не сильно-то беспокоишься о своем здоровье.

Не то чтобы Мидорима был из тех врачей, которые повернуты на здоровом образе жизни. Просто с сигаретами у него свои счёты.

— Я не часто курю, — устало выдохнул Такао вместе с прозрачным облаком. Он расслабился, будто сидел здесь и продолжал функционировать на чистом автомате, по привычке. — Просто иногда хочется поцарапать горло дымом.

— Просто иногда, — в тон ему ответил Мидорима. Не удержался. Подошел ближе, аккуратно забрал сигарету из его рук, — тебе хочется заработать рак лёгких, — закончил он и затушил тлеющий окурок о серо-голубое полосатое дно пепельницы.

И Такао это явно не понравилось. Однако он ничего не сказал. Вслух. Но Мидориме хватило и взгляда. У Такао вообще были очень красноречивые глаза.

— Что ж, — с пониманием терпеливо произнес Такао, — раз ты лишаешь меня этого удовольствия, я заменю его другим.

Такао привык получать то, что он хочет. Теперь в этом Мидорима не сомневался, потому что у Такао, похоже, даже открылось второе дыхание. Он плавно стёк со стола, вышел из зала, а вернулся через пару минут.

— Я с тобой сопьюсь, — философски отметил Мидорима, глядя на поднос с полным набором для распития текилы.

— Если так пойдет дальше, я сам с собой сопьюсь, — хихикнул Такао, откупоривая маленькую пузатую бутылку. — Ну, а если серьезно… С тобой оно как-то иначе выходит. Легче, спокойнее. Размереннее, что ли.

Надо же. Такао умеет ценить размеренность в жизни? Кто бы мог подумать, мысленно изумился Мидорима. И всё же ему еще никогда не делали подобного комплимента. Он не знал даже, как реагировать.

Садиться Мидорима не стал. После четырехлетней практики в городской больнице он мог продержаться на ногах чуть ли не сутки без перерыва. И даже после такого почти не уставал. Такао тем временем подпевал неизвестной песне и расставлялся на бильярдном столе, как на пикнике. Точные, выверенные движения официанта, ловкость бармена, а вот лёгкость и непринужденная уверенность — несомненно, владельца. Такао словно перевоплощался, сменял образ как кадры на пленке, а по необходимости — сам накладывал кадр на кадр, и получался тот самый многозадачный Такао Казунари.

Поразительные метаморфозы, в общем-то. Мидорима оценил.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Такао.

Он как будто считал, что пить за столиком, как все нормальные люди — тоже скучно и не стоит траты его ценного времени. Впрочем, Мидорима не возражал.

— Дай руку, — попросил Такао и сам подцепил ладонь Мидоримы, насыпал ему между указательным и большим пальцами немного соли. Затем вручил дольку лайма и стопку. Ту же процедуру повторил для себя и наконец поднял глаза. — Тост? — спросил вдруг он, и Мидорима растерялся.

— Тост? — эхом переспросил он. Они распивали спиртное несколько часов, и сейчас Такао понадобился тост.

— Да-да, знаю, что под текилу тост не говорят, но мне вот захотелось, — пояснил Такао, но, конечно же, Мидорима совсем другое имел в виду. Вообще-то, таких нюансов он даже не знал, да и на распитие текилы раньше доводилось наблюдать лишь со стороны.

— У меня ощущение, что раз в несколько часов тебе просто необходимо выйти за рамки устоявшихся норм, — вырвалось у Мидоримы, хотя он и не особо следил за тем, что говорит. Здесь это было как будто не нужно. — У тебя программа минимум на нарушение правил?

— Естественная потребность, — пожал плечом Такао, и добавил: — Ладно, у меня голова не соображает уже. За достойную игру, — озвучил он.

И Мидорима даже не успел сообразить, когда Такао зажевал лайм и смешно сморщился. Поэтому просто повторил за ним и тоже опрокинул стопку в себя. Холод приятно прокатился по горлу, опустился в желудок, будто льдинка.

— Нет, не то, — вынес вердикт Такао спустя минуту. Задумался на миг, мельком огляделся вокруг, но как оказалось, это был просто рефлекс. Взгляд Такао застыл на предплечье Мидоримы.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Мидорима, когда рукав его рубашки закатали выше локтя.

— Отдыхаю, — спокойно ответил Такао. Непосредственный, простой.

Плеснул текилы в рюмку, присыпал сгиб локтя Мидоримы солью, так и не дождавшись, в общем-то, согласия самого Мидоримы. За сегодняшний вечер уже не раз ему думалось, что для Такао в принципе не существует правил.

Однако сейчас мысли выбило из головы все разом, как пробки. От мокрого медленного движения горячего языка на коже мурашки прошлись волной до самой макушки. Казалось, даже волосы встали дыбом.

— Вот это другое дело! — тем временем одобрил Такао, с наслаждением причмокивая долькой лайма. А потом глянул в глаза Мидоримы. И, похоже, именно в этот момент под ногами раскинулась пропасть. Бездонная и серая, скрытая тенью, совсем как глаза Такао. Казалось, вглядись в них еще немного, и эта тень накроет тебя самого. Поэтому Мидорима отвел взгляд, хотел посмотреть на свою руку, на которой медленно остывал влажный след.

Но так и не посмотрел. Остановился на белой шее у расстегнутого воротника — светлая кожа приковала взгляд намертво. И Мидориме показалось мимолетно, что он набирает скорость и несется вниз.

Или не показалось.

Руки — неторопливо, как в замедленной съемке — сами потянулись к Такао. Попытались ухватиться, наверное, за него как за спасительную нить, чтобы не рухнуть в ту бездонную пропасть. Только Мидорима знал — просто мозг не успел передать сигнал телу, — что Такао и есть та самая пропасть.

И вспоминая его глаза — глубокие, насыщенного стального оттенка — Мидорима не был точно уверен, сможет ли этой пропасти избежать. И хочет ли.

Такао не шевелился, застыл, пока Мидорима заплетающимися пальцами неторопливо расстегивал его рубашку. Маленькие пуговицы не поддавались, выскальзывали, а Такао всё продолжал безмолвно наблюдать за неловкими, размеренными движениями, смазанными алкоголем и усталостью.

Мидорима был убежден — его тело до сих пор в неведении. Мозг разом превратился в бесполезный орган. Должно быть, Такао просто выжег его своими глазами. Постепенно, незаметно, но теперь в голове было пусто, словно в надувном мяче.

Мидорима как завороженный наполнил свою рюмку, взял солонку.

— Можно? — спросил он зачем-то, потому что другого более вразумительного вопроса придумать бы и не смог. Да и что тут придумаешь, когда цепкий и жесткий взгляд поймал всего тебя, и кажется, его и титановыми клещами не отодрать — клещи разлетятся, как высохшее печенье.

Такао помедлил секунду. И едва запрокинул голову, открывая шею. Бледная синяя жилка пульсировала под тонкой кожей. Мидорима, конечно же, не видел этого. Сейчас он вообще слабо различал детали. Когда окружающий мир несется мимо на такой скорости, трудно уловить мелочи.

Просто Мидорима врач и он знал.

Он аккуратно насыпал соль, придерживая Такао за плечо. Горячее, оно обжигало сквозь рубашку, и Мидорима задался вопросом, не обожжет ли язык.

Обжег. И сразу влил в себя стопку холодной текилы, но и она обожгла, и соль тоже жгла губы. Они сейчас, наверное, красные. Прямо как у Такао. Он сидел перед ним, облизывал их и наблюдал неотрывно. Взгляд у него тяжелый, он давил на плечи, и если бы у Мидоримы был выбор, он бы предпочел такого взгляда избежать. От него ноги становились мягкими, как будто ватными.

Но выбора не было.

И Мидориму словно подкосило, повело в сторону от этого наваждения, он едва не отшатнулся. Может быть, напоролся бы на стул и рухнул, но Такао отреагировал быстрее. Схватил за рубашку — та глухо затрещала — и потянул на себя. Прямо к своим губам.

Мидорима оказался в коконе, сплетенном из жара. Жара рта Такао, жара его дыхания — глубокого, разогретого текилой и приправленного лёгкой кислинкой. Будто еще одна стопка. По имени Такао Казунари. И от этой стопки Мидориму уносило не меньше, чем от всего выпитого за вечер. Когда Такао вылизывал его рот, когда сжимал его бока горячими бедрами, прижимался плотнее — сознание отключалось стремительно.

Голова кружилась, от нетерпеливых прикосновений сводило мышцы, как от коротких разрядов тока. Такао будто весь был переполнен электричеством, искрил точно так же, как его глаза. Коснись неосторожно, и тебя ударит, испепелит вмиг.

Только сумасшедший рискнул бы проверить, вот что.

Но сегодня Мидорима, кажется, немного сумасшедший. Он забрался руками под рубашку Такао, коснулся горячей кожи, когда тот вдруг отстранился.

— Не ожидал от тебя такой прыти, — сказал Такао, но даже не посмотрел на Мидориму. Вместо этого торопливо начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, а сам задыхался, словно только что вынырнул из-под воды.

Мидорима стоял оглушенный, потерянный. Сердце колотилось в груди, стучало по рёбрам, и казалось, оно прорвется сейчас наружу. Вывалится прямо в руки Такао. Его дыхание — немного хриплое и частое — перемешивалось с дыханием Мидоримы, и вместе этот звук грохотал в голове, как осенний шторм на самом берегу, где вода тяжело разбивается о камни.

Такао обхватил Мидориму ногами, потянул на себя — тот подчинился, и они рухнули на стол, как в еще одну маленькую пропасть внутри той, в которую уже летели оба.

Но Такао охнул, прогнулся в пояснице.

— Чёрт, — сдавленно прошипел он, и когда вытолкнул из-под себя злосчастный черный шар, Мидориме захотелось смеяться. Они опять не доиграли.

Но сейчас это было уже не важно, и реванш не имел никакого значения, потому что их обоих унесло слишком далеко от этого зала. Такао цеплялся за плечи Мидоримы, за его руки, гладил шею, вжимал его в себя и пытался сам придвинуться ближе. Они сталкивались носами, притирались кожа к коже, и Мидорима уже не мог различить, чьё сердце стучит сильнее. И губы у Такао мягкие и чертовски горячие, целовали так, что сносило крышу.

А следом Такао потянулся вниз, к брюкам Мидоримы. И ему подумалось, что вот-вот бесконечная пропасть, в которую можно свободно падать и ни о чем не заботиться, обретет дно. И Мидорима разобьется, лопнет, как наполненный водой шарик, сброшенный с небоскреба.

— Такао, — позвал он и сам почти не расслышал собственный голос. Горло пересохло, высушенное тяжелым дыханием, почти не способно было издать звук.

— Ничего не говори, — ответил Такао так же хрипло.

И Мидорима бы не послушал и сказал хоть что-нибудь, но Такао снова впился в его рот, а рука успела сжать член, надавить на головку, плавно обвести большим пальцем вокруг, растирая смазку. И Мидорима захлебнулся собственным дыханием.

Удовольствие прокатилось по телу тёплой волной. От паха по животу и спине, по плечам до самых ладоней, словно Мидорима держал руки у огня. Или оно так и было, потому что человек не может быть таким горячим. Но Такао мог, а Мидорима всё думал, что он нарушает все законы человеческой физиологии. Такао вообще рушил все устои Мидоримы. Совершенно бессовестно. Как стихийное бедствие, которое увлекло его за собой.

Мидорима потянулся к его брюкам, балансируя на грани ясности сознания. Та истлела, оставив только жар чужого тела снаружи и тягучее острое возбуждение внутри.

Непонятно, как ещё выдержки хватало, чтобы не толкнуться в плотный влажный кулак.

Такао коротко и глухо простонал, когда Мидорима сжал оба члена. Он чувствовал под своими пальцами пальцы Такао, и в паху тянуло почти до боли, до пятен перед глазами. Мидорима накрыл Такао собой и снова поцеловал. Его поцелуи опьяняющие, как и взгляд, как и весь он сам. И он просто не позволял думать трезво.

В общем-то, сложно думать трезво, когда тебе дрочит распалённый Такао Казунари. И дело тут не в количестве выпитого, вот что.

Мидорима вжимался в Такао — на инстинктах, на этой сумасшедшей стремительной волне, толкался бедрами, а Такао держал его ногами так крепко, как только мог. Он продолжал задыхаться, но не отпускал Мидориму от себя ни на сантиметр. Выгибался навстречу, и от его жара, от мокрого языка низ живота наливался тяжестью.

Поцелуи выходили рваными. Очки то и дело норовили свалиться, но каким-то чудом всё еще держались на месте. Мидорима пытался нормально вдохнуть, но воздуха не было, и зала для бильярда не было тоже. Остался только он и Такао. И его крепкая обжигающая хватка там внизу, и его горячий член, и хриплое сбитое дыхание над ухом, когда Мидорима беспомощно опускал голову Такао на плечо и смазано касался языком солоноватой кожи.

Это игра без правил, в которой каждый выйдет победителем. Такао бесстыдно сосал мочку уха Мидоримы и дышал шумно и очень горячо, а сам Мидорима исступленно — как в забвении — трахал плотный кулак.

Это действительно самое настоящее сумасшествие, успел подумать Мидорима.

А потом Такао придушенно замычал. Дёрнулся, прогнулся в спине, запрокинул голову назад. И в глазах Мидоримы потемнело. Его заколотило мелкой судорогой, примяло вниз, к дрожащему Такао. По руке потекла густая тёплая сперма.

Сердце загремело в ушах, забилось в глотке. Оно толкалось в рёбра, и на миг показалось, что оно рвётся навстречу чужому. Мидорима дышал в шею Такао, дышал дорогим парфюмом и едва уловимым запахом пота. А Такао продолжал держаться за него, не отпускал.

Мидорима не знал, сколько времени прошло. Возможно, стоило бы попытаться подняться. Но сил едва хватало, чтобы кое-как стоять на ногах и не придавить собой того, кто так неправильно-нежно обнимает и целует куда-то в висок. Или у Такао просто тоже наконец иссякли силы. Если такое, конечно, возможно.

— Ну, Мидорима Шинтаро, — вдруг усмехнулся Такао через сбитое дыхание, — начало положено, — выдохнул он горячим облаком прямо на ухо.

И всё еще не собирался отпускать.

А голова у Мидоримы пустая, сам Мидорима пустой, весь он — снаружи, в теле владельца этого английского паба сейчас находится Мидорима Шинтаро.

Перемещение душ? Забавно, Мидорима никогда в это не верил.

Он не ответил. Просто не мог собрать обрывки метавшихся по опустевшему черепу слов, только поднялся на вытянутых руках. Такао лежал под ним довольный, запыхавшийся. Немного вспотевший, тонкие пряди чёлки липли ко лбу. Рубашка — белая, слишком яркая для этого места, для этой минуты — спадала по бокам, и Мидорима видел проступающие рёбра, видел живот. Живот, измазанный их спермой.

Завораживающее зрелище, между прочим.

Мидорима наблюдал его какое-то время, рассматривал, пытаясь удостовериться, кто перед ним сейчас. А затем отстранился — сам не осознал, как — отошел к столику. Взял несколько салфеток, вытер живот, руки.

Голова начинала гудеть, словно после продолжительного крепкого опьянения неотвратимо наступало мучительное похмелье. Только происходило это всё за считанные минуты. Странное и не самое приятное ощущение.

— Передай и мне, что ли, — попросил Такао из-за спины.

Мидорима обернулся не сразу. И увидел Такао.

Как будто со стороны — не своими глазами — растрёпанного и мокрого. Сидящего на бильярдном столе с расстегнутыми брюками, вымотанного и удовлетворённого. Мидорима вдруг почувствовал себя свидетелем чего-то чужого, личного, словно и не он вовсе дрочил им обоим пять минут назад.

Но это был он.

И в тот момент Мидорима окончательно понял, что свалился на то самое дно.

Он почти не глядя поставил рядом с Такао салфетницу, поправил свою одежду. Отрешенно плеснул еще одну стопку текилы, влил в себя, без соли и без лайма. Плевать на соль, и на лайм тоже плевать.

— Закуси хотя бы, — посоветовал Такао. В его голосе слышался то ли укор, то ли усталая издевка с примесью насмешки. Мидорима не знал и даже не хотел знать.

Он постоял секунд десять, а может — минуту. Запоздало всё же взял кусочек лайма, прожевал и даже не почувствовал его вкус. Затем молча снял со спинки стула пиджак, вынул из кармана кошелек, из кошелька — пару крупных купюр, бросил на стол.

Он снова не сказал ни слова, прежде чем уйти.


	5. Chapter 5

Мидорима не появлялся в пабе три недели. После произошедшего он наверстывал упущенное время, будто не был на работе целое десятилетие. Он просыпался ни свет ни заря, продирал глаза, отрывал себя от подушки, упорно посылал на все четыре стороны внутренний голос, твердивший «мне нужен сон, черт возьми!», загонял себя под душ, накачивал организм тремя чашками крепкого кофе и мчался на работу, как на пожар. А потом работал как на пожаре, ел как на пожаре, составлял отчет за отчетом, график за графиком, приказ за приказом. Всё как на пожаре. Всё горело вокруг, казалось ему. И плевать, что горел он сам. Горели губы от тех поцелуев, горели ладони от его кожи, член ныл каждое утро от одного лишь воспоминания, как Мидорима терся о чужой стояк. От одного мимолетного воспоминания, как сжимал в своем кулаке две горячие скользкие головки, в паху затягивался узел — тугой и болезненный.

А потом перед глазами на зеленом сукне среди разноцветных размытых пятен появлялся Такао — взмокший, удовлетворенный, — который дышал тяжело и часто и смотрел своими серыми глазами прямо внутрь Мидоримы. И ему хватало нескольких движений руки, чтобы кончить, а в голове грохотало, словно опрокинули бесчисленное множество бильярдных шаров. Грохот оглушающий, звонкий и тяжёлый. Как гром.

Мидорима цеплялся за стеклянную стенку душевой, пытался заглушить собственное дыхание, усмирить глухо стучащее сердце, пока тёплая вода сыпалась на затылок, стекала по вискам, плечам и спине. И разбивалась о дно душевой, как разбивались привычные устои Мидоримы.

Он пытался сопротивляться. Но теперь каждое его утро начиналось с Такао Казунари.

И Мидориму поглощал стыд.

За самого себя, за свои желания. Он ведь думал, что однажды женится на прекрасной японке — не на какой попало, нет. И не на простой красивой девушке из хорошей семьи, а на той, которая будет смотреть на него, как ни на кого другого, которая будет искренне смеяться рядом с таким человеком как Мидорима, и Мидорима сможет улыбнуться вместе с ней. Мидорима думал, что заведет семью, поменяет свою небольшую квартиру на более просторную поближе к клинике, на одном из верхних этажей, чтобы вечером сидеть на широком балконе в удобном кресле и читать книгу, а когда устанут глаза — немного полюбоваться горящим сверкающим Токио и вернуться в спальню, в постель, где его ждёт любимая жена.

Однако уже три недели Мидорима не мог выкинуть из головы Такао. Хитрые серые глаза, спадающие на них прядки челки. Ухмылку, которая красноречивей слов, черт возьми.

Такао Казунари нарушал все правила.  
Такао Казунари рушил все планы.  
И Мидорима никак не мог этому противостоять.

А еще Мидорима хотел текилы. Вот как в тот вечер, чтобы не волновали мелочи, чтобы не заботиться о ненужном, неважном, не отвлекаться ни на кого и ни на что. Однако Мидорима не появлялся в пабе уже три недели.

Это терзающее безумие пора было прекращать. И Мидорима всё-таки отыскал предлог для предстоящего визита в паб. Совершенно абсурдный, даже бредовый, но самый результативный. Он решительно, не позволяя себе пойти на попятный, поднялся из-за стола, ухватил ключи от машины, еще раз глянул за окно — оценил масштабы происходящего внизу, перед клиникой — и вышел из кабинета.

***

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — прозвучало твердо и довольно громко даже среди увесистого гула посетителей паба. Те активно распивали пиво и во все глаза следили за трансляцией финала футбольной лиги чемпионов. Время всего половина шестого вечера, а здесь уже столько людей.

Такао не шелохнулся. Так и стоял с бокалом перед краном лучшего калифорнийского эля, пока тот не наполнился до самых краев кремовой густой пеной. И только после этого неторопливо отставил бокал на поднос, подал знак официантке. И обернулся.

— Место встречи изменить нельзя, — колко произнес Такао. Он смотрел одновременно с укором и насмешкой. Мидорима не видел его раньше таким. Хотя, в общем-то, не удивился.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — еще раз зачем-то повторил Мидорима, хотя был уверен, что Такао и в первый раз услышал. — Можешь отлучиться с работы на полчаса?

— О, ты прямо с ходу меняешь устоявшиеся традиции, — с деланным изумлением сказал Такао. Он подался чуть вперед, поставил локти на барную стойку, скрестил пальцы в замок. Стал наигранно-заинтересованным, почти важным. — И куда ты собрался меня увести?

— Увидишь. Это недалеко, — заверил Мидорима. — Через полчаса я верну тебя обратно.

Такао сканировал Мидориму каждый раз, при каждой их встрече. Встроенным рентгеном просвечивал насквозь, и от этого становилось не по себе, но Мидорима ничего не мог поделать. Приходилось терпеливо ждать. Как и сейчас.

Такао в этот раз не обременял себя ответом. Улыбкой не обременял тем более. Он просто вытер полотенцем руки, снял бейдж и скрылся за дверью подсобного помещения.

Мидорима решил, что лучше подождать на улице.

***

Впервые Мидорима был не рад зеленому сигналу светофора. Красный мог бы дать ему лишние пару минут все обдумать, взвесить, удостовериться в правильности своего поступка, в котором он почему-то внезапно начал сомневаться. Наверное, осознание пришло, что он собрался сделать и зачем. А зеленый оставлял без возможности взять передышку. Даже посмотреть на молчаливого Такао рядом не позволял, потому что почти час-пик, интенсивный автомобильный поток несся вперед, и все внимание забирала дорога. Но окутавшее салон тяжелое молчание давило за затылок и постепенно начинало раздражать.

— Извини, что так вырвал с работы, — в конце концов, нарушил тишину Мидорима. — Но дело важное.

Сказал почти первое, что пришло с голову и показалось более-менее вменяемым началом предполагаемого диалога.

— Дай угадаю, — отозвался равнодушный голос с пассажирского места, — если я сейчас спрошу, что за дело такое, ты ответишь «скоро увидишь».

Мидорима мельком все-таки глянул на Такао. Казалось, попытайся ответить он сейчас что угодно, любые слова потеряют смысл, потому что Такао и так всё поймет, уловит между строк.

Удивительно, но с Такао Мидориме не всегда нужны были слова. Это намного удобнее, нежели пытаться объяснить что-то очевидное каждый раз, когда собеседник тебя не понимает. По крайней мере, утомляет гораздо меньше. Или просто Мидорима за свою жизнь слишком устал от всех этих ненужных объяснений, отягощающих его цельную жизнь тратой времени. 

— Не совсем, — последний поворот Мидорима тоже плавно проскочил на зеленый и теперь лишь кивнул на лобовое стекло, сбавляя скорость.

— Что это? — спросил Такао, когда машина затормозила и остановилась у тротуара.

— Митинг, — коротко пояснил Мидорима. Он заглушил мотор и включил сигнал аварийной остановки. Парковаться в этом месте было не положено, но, если быть откровенным, последнее время правила ускользали от внимания Мидоримы. Поэтому он откинулся на спинку водительского кресла и чуть приоткрыл окно. — Все эти люди собрались здесь за последние три часа.

Мидорима выдержал паузу и посмотрел на Такао. Тот сидел, подавшись вперед, словно какие-то тридцать сантиметров могут изменить картину перед глазами. Взгляд его метнулся из стороны в сторону, Такао непонимающе нахмурился, глянул в зеркало заднего вида, а следом обернулся сам.

Народу скопилось около четырех сотен — в два раза больше, чем было на камерах видеонаблюдения полчаса назад. Люди стягивались со всех сторон, из-за домов и магазинов, вываливались из машин и автобусов, приезжали на велосипедах. Мимо окна Такао проехали две девочки близняшки на инвалидных колясках. Их везли, очевидно, родители, а они держали на своих коленях плакат «Поможем побороть рак».

— Что здесь происходит? — растерянно повторил Такао, глазея вокруг. Машину обволакивало со всех сторон как большой речкой из людей: мужчин и женщин, стариков и детей, подростков и студентов. Все они продолжали прибывать, махать руками и наскоро нарисованными плакатами перед телекамерами.

— Поддержка жителей города в пользу открытия онкологического отделения моей клиники, — объяснил Мидорима.

Такао наконец посмотрел в ответ. Его настороженность медленно растворилась в изумленном недоумении.

— Ты сагитировал жителей города? — спросил он, а сам явно не верил собственным словам. В его глазах, видимо, Мидорима Шинтаро на подобное не способен.

— Не я, — тяжело выдохнул Мидорима. Люди тем временем растянулись на небольшом клочке земли рядом со стройплощадкой, но места катастрофически не хватало, и эта разноцветная масса постепенно выплывала на одну из улиц. — У меня есть… Очень целеустремленная сестра, которая как раз учится на факультете журналистики, и один довольно влиятельный знакомый. Полагаю, что это их рук дело. Хотя могу и ошибаться.

Такао помолчал немного. Будто обдумывал что-то, раскладывал информацию по полкам.

— Хорошо, — сказал в итоге он. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Мидорима снова глянул на его лицо. Непроницаемое, совершенно безразличное, словно Такао недосягаем сейчас для его слов. Выстроил преграду вокруг себя, и Мидорима вовсе не сидит сейчас с ним в одной машине, и на самом деле между ними сотни километров.

— Я последовал твоему совету, — наконец вытолкнул из себя признание Мидорима. Взгляд его зацепился за оранжевый индикатор на приборной панели и отцепляться никак не хотел. — На прошлой неделе потребовал аудиенции и повторных переговоров. Мне отказали. А несколько часов назад у клиники начали собираться люди, вскоре прибыло и телевидение. И после выпуска пятичасовых новостей с прямой трансляцией мне прислали факс из Ассоциации с официальной датой следующей встречи.

— И? — спросил Такао. — Ты привез меня сюда, чтобы я тебя поздравил?

Мидорима незаметно поджал губы. Было бы куда проще, если бы в этот раз Такао угадал сам, и Мидориме не пришлось бы произносить заготовленные слова, кажущиеся теперь неподъемными булыжниками, которые едва ли можно вытолкнуть из себя. Но выхода не было, точнее, был — отступить назад, — однако Мидорима всегда умел идти только вперед.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты принял участие в переговорах. Как мой бизнес-партнер.

Такао снова изменился в лице, теперь он выглядел попросту потрясенным. Подобные метаморфозы происходили сегодня с ним так часто, что Мидорима с трудом улавливал смену его настроения.

— Ты сошел с ума? — поинтересовался Такао.

— Я так же подумал, когда сказал господину Сиба, что если он не приедет сюда, я сам приеду к нему. Но клинике нужен этот контракт, он нужен всем этим людям. А ты называл себя мастером переговоров, так что…

Договаривать Мидорима не стал, Такао его все равно уже как будто не слушал, весь погрузился в раздумья. Молчал он долго. Пока пестрая живая людская река выходила из берегов и заливала тротуары и улицы, топила в себе припаркованные автомобили и зеленеющие молодые газоны.

— А потом что? — тихо произнес Такао. Словно сил не осталось говорить, он растекся в кресле, потерял интерес ко всему происходящему разом. — Ты выпишешь мне чек и снова молча уйдешь?

К этому вопросу Мидорима был готов. Был. Так он предполагал. Эта мысль грызла его не один день, но все приготовленные фразы растворились, когда Такао посмотрел на него. Этот взгляд никак не напоминал прежнего беззаботного Такао, и Мидорима отдавал себе в этом отчет, он ведь ожидал подобного, знал прекрасно, что следующая их встреча не будет такой, как раньше. И он пытался подготовиться.

Но всё равно глотка просто склеилась.

— Ты утрируешь, — кое-как выдавил из себя Мидорима.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — сразу отозвался Такао, без интереса наблюдая за прибывающей толпой. — Секс на одну ночь в наше время не редкость, и ничего постыдного я в нем не вижу. Однако… — он замолчал, будто подбирая верные слова, будто сейчас от каждого зависело что-то важное. — Понимаешь, я просто изначально думал, что ты… Серьезнее.

— Я серьезен, — немедля, заверил Мидорима, и только через секунду сказанное почему-то показалось какой-то несуразной глупостью. По крайней мере, в данной ситуации.

— Вот как? То есть ты всегда такой, когда дело касается дрочки с другим парнем? — веско осведомился Такао. — Впрочем, можешь не отвечать. Это только твое дело.

Такао явно был недоволен. Но не по себе становилось не из-за этого.

Он был разочарован. Разочарован в самом Мидориме. И у Мидоримы, в общем-то, действительно не было достойного оправдания. Даже перед самим собой.

Но сейчас ему было не до этого. Ему нужно дать подтверждение даты переговоров в ближайшие двадцать минут.

— Послушай, Такао, — Мидорима устало провел рукой по лицу и тяжело вздохнул. Попытался забыть о стрелке наручных часов, чтобы сосредоточиться, чтобы не сказать чего-то лишнего, неправильного. — Знаю, что со стороны мой поступок выглядел не лучшим образом, и догадываюсь, что ты теперь думаешь, но всё не так. Просто я…

— Тебе не надо ничего объяснять, я же сказал, — перебил Такао. — Это только твое дело.

Такао независим и умён. И Мидорима не раз задумывался о том, что этих двух простых качеств хватило бы для достижения чего угодно. Мидорима, конечно же, глупцом себя не считал. Но вряд ли он мог посоперничать с Такао в свободе. Вряд ли вообще кто-то мог.

А Мидорима слишком привык жить по правилам, установкам и распорядку, привык загонять себя в жесткие рамки. Он снова машинально посмотрел на часы.

Семнадцать минут.

— Выступи со мной на следующем собрании, Такао, — сказал Мидорима и окинул взглядом разрастающуюся толпу. — Я не говорю о содействии мне и моей клинике, но подумай, ты можешь помочь всем этим людям.

Мидорима признался себе еще час назад, когда торопливо вдавливал в лифте кнопку первого этажа, что его надежда — абсолютная проницательность Такао. Мидориме не нужно было говорить лишних слов, Такао и без них понял бы, сколько это для него значит.

Такао, подперев кулаком подбородок, продолжал задумчиво наблюдать за суетой по ту сторону лобового стекла. Казалось, еще немного, и Мидорима услышит, как вращаются шестеренки в его голове, а потом Такао всё же пойдет на принцип и откажется от сотрудничества, послав Мидориму вместе со своей клиникой и сотнями смертельно больных жителей города на все четыре стороны.

Это будет провал, вот что. Во всех смыслах.

Пятнадцать минут.

— Ну, что скажешь? — всё же спросил Мидорима, а сам заталкивал обратно в горло любые речи насчет последнего их расставания. У него нет времени на выяснение отношений.

— Тебе нужен ответ прямо сейчас? — ровным тоном уточнил Такао. И Мидорима убедился, что не ошибся.

Он успел и на собственном опыте испытать, и со стороны лицезреть силу обаяния Такао. Казалось, у людей просто не было шансов противостоять ему. На это и поставил Мидорима. На самом деле, исходя из всей сложившейся ситуации, Мидорима был практически уверен в успехе переговоров и без участия Такао. Ему просто нужен был повод заехать в паб. И он решил убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: и будущее клиники надежно подстраховать, и возобновить общение с Такао.

— Да, — в итоге сказал Мидорима.

Следующую встречу для обсуждения и ознакомления с документацией Такао, немного подумав, назначил на завтра.


	6. Chapter 6

Недели для подготовки, как и ожидал Мидорима, оказалось более чем достаточно. Такао схватывал налету абсолютно всё от нюансов развития медицинских учреждений до прогнозов окупаемости нового отделения, его перспектив и так далее. Иногда даже спрашивал, как работает то или иное оборудование, и Мидорима рассказывал подробно, потому что читал в глазах Такао интерес.

По правде, Мидорима и не думал, что скрупулезное разъяснение лабораторно-исследовательских мелочей может завлечь Такао настолько, что тот раз за разом будет забывать о своём кофе. А сам Мидорима, восторженный таким искренним любопытством и жаждой новых знаний, забывал о своем. Всё внимание поглощал Такао.

Только одно беспокоило Мидориму: Такао ни разу даже не улыбнулся. Держался серьёзно и спокойно, без лишней примеси эмоций. Все вопросы исключительно по делу.

Об отношениях они не говорили всю неделю. Сначала Мидорима намеренно не поднимал никаких отвлеченных тем, чтобы ненароком диалог не ушёл, куда не надо. Спустя пару дней пришел к выводу, что-либо Такао просто не считает — и, возможно, на самом деле никогда не считал — их отношения чем-то важным, достойным особого внимания, либо просто настолько разочаровался в Мидориме, что не видит смысла обсуждать с ним произошедшее и вообще заводить подобный разговор.

А потом Мидорима просто-напросто забыл, что что-то было не так, что недавно в его же машине укоризненный взгляд Такао царапнул что-то в груди, оставив неприятный жгучий след. Теперь его как ни бывало, несколько дней, проведенных вместе, сгладили все разногласия, отнесли их далеко и оставили только любознательного собранного Такао, отзывчивого и внимательного Мидориму, океан документации на столе, и где-то среди папок две забытые чашки, до которых никому не было дела.

Тихий стук в дверь едва коснулся слуха. В кабинет заглянула помощница — миловидная девушка по мнению Мидоримы, и, несмотря на стереотипы, очень ответственная и довольно умная.

— Мидорима-сан, прошу прощения, что отвлекла.

— Юки-сан? — изумился Мидорима. — Я думал, вы давно ушли.

— Нет-нет, завтра же важный день, — Юки-сан смущенно заулыбалась, протиснулась в щель, словно беспокоилась, что каждое лишнее движение может помешать её начальнику и сбить рабочий настрой. — Нужно было всё перепроверить. Эм, я хотела спросить, вам ещё что-нибудь понадобится или…

— Нет, спасибо, вы можете идти, — Мидорима, мельком глянув на часы, не дал ей договорить, и без того ясно, что человек в столь поздний час хотел бы попасть домой. На самом деле, Мидориме было даже немного совестно, не в его правилах задерживать свою ассистентку до позднего вечера, но он за последнее время столько раз повторял, как важны предстоящие переговоры, что в данном случае инициативу лишь поощрял.

Однако на сегодня помощь Юки-сан действительно больше не требовалась.

— Если я могу еще что-то для вас сделать, мне совсем не сложно!

Мидорима потянулся рукой — хотел снять очки и потереть слипающиеся глаза. Казалось, они уже просто не способны различать иероглифы, цифры, а в таблицах строки и столбцы сливались, превращаясь в единую непроглядную чёрно-белую сетку. Такао молча ждал завершения диалога, перелистывая какие-то документы, бегло пересматривая их напоследок, чтобы к завтрашнему дню отложились в памяти уже наверняка.

Мидорима подумал: что будет потом, когда всё закончится? Когда повода видеть Такао не останется.

— Мидорима-сан?

Мидорима опомнился, понял, что так и замер с очками в руке.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Ни о чём не беспокойтесь, мы уже заканчиваем. Идите домой.

— Как скажете. Доброй ночи, — Юки-сан вежливо поклонилась и тихо закрыла за собой дверь.

Мидорима наконец потер уставшие глаза и надел очки. Чёрно-белые сетки снова стали таблицами.

— Я бы предложил еще кофе, но, кажется, это бесполезно, — рассудил он. Время неустанно близилось к полуночи, и только окна его кабинета горели на всём административном этаже. Хотя это как раз нормальное явление.

Такао глянул на почти полные чашки с давно остывшим кофе.

— Пожалуй, — согласился он. И вдруг улыбнулся. — На самом деле мне нет особой необходимости в кофе. Я же виду в основном ночной образ жизни, к вечеру только просыпаюсь, так сказать, прихожу в себя.

Мидорима об этом успел позабыть. Уже неделю Такао приезжает в клинику сразу после обеда — бодрый и ничуть не сонный, — и Мидорима бы даже не подумал, что человек недавно проснулся. Вопреки словам Такао о «прихожу в себя только к вечеру».

— Да, в это время ты, наверное, наливаешь себе коктейль. Или, скорее, Сэм заботится об этом.

Мидорима сам не понял, как это вырвалось. Устал, забылся. Впервые их разговор коснулся чего-то, кроме нового онкологического отделения клиники, — коснулся неосторожно по вине Мидоримы, — и больше всего сейчас он мечтал заполучить пульт управления от машины времени, чтобы вернуться на тридцать секунд назад.

— Неожиданно… — заключил Такао. А взгляд опять как сканер, попытайся спрятаться — ничего не выйдет.

— Что именно? — уточнил Мидорима как бы невзначай.

— Я уж решил, ты просто не способен думать ни о чем, кроме завтрашних переговоров. А ты спустя столько времени помнишь имя моего бармена… Впечатляет.

Такао впечатлило, а вот Мидорима с радостью бы забыл того иностранца-байкера навсегда. Только его имя само всплывало, когда вспоминал _«тот»_ вечер, когда заметил, с какой ревностью Сэм смотрит ему в глаза.

А чуть позже Мидорима узнал, каково это — прижимать Такао к себе, целовать его, терять рассудок и падать в пропасть вслед за ним, сгорая от близости и наслаждения.

Он не хотел себе признаваться, но неоднократно ловил себя на мысли, что пока всеми силами избегал появления в пабе, Сэм — довольный ситуацией — упивался ежедневным общением с Такао. И, несмотря на то, что сам факт восприятия какого-то бармена-недоучки своим конкурентом был совершенно абсурдным, Мидориме все равно хотелось его придушить, вот что. Или депортировать обратно в Штаты, подальше от токийских пабов.

Похоже, Мидорима действительно не заметил, в какой момент сам начал ревновать. Докатился, называется.

— А я так и знал, — вдруг бодро прозвучало рядом. Такао поднялся с кресла — какой-то чересчур довольный, с хитрецой в глазах, — ухватил со стола телефон, потянулся за чашкой, отпил холодный кофе.

— Что? — не понял Мидорима. Казалось, он выпал из реальности на какое-то время, а когда вернулся, всё было иначе. И Такао стал другим, гораздо больше похожим на того самого Такао — незаурядного владельца английского паба Чеширский кот, — с которым Мидорима познакомился полтора месяца назад. И от которого всеми имеющимися тогда силами пытался дистанцироваться.

Не получилось. И Мидорима не был точно уверен, рад он такому стечению обстоятельств или нет. Потому что до той встречи его жизнь была однообразной, но спокойной и размеренной. А теперь в ней творится черт пойми что. Зато когда Мидорима видит эти ясные серые глаза, он почти физически ощущает вокруг себя жизнь, бушующий вихрь, который вот-вот — если вовремя не сбежать, не увернуться — подхватит его. И можно будет забыть о слове «спокойствие» как о существительном.

Такао тем временем уже стоял у двери. Расправил ворот пиджака, взялся за ручку и обернулся:

— Собирайся домой, Шин, — дружелюбно сказал он. — Завтра утром этой клинике будут нужны твои свежие мозги.

— Подожди, что ты имел в…

— Постарайся хорошенько выспаться, — прервал Такао, — и ни о чем не думать.

— Но…

— Всё остальное — после завершения переговоров, — настойчиво повторил он, а взгляд уверенный, твердый, что не оставалось сомнений — спорить бесполезно.

Да, если его дар убеждения способен беспрепятственно преодолеть даже тщательно возведенные, за годы устоявшиеся защитные барьеры Мидоримы, то что говорить об остальных — обычных людях из совета директоров, совершенно не готовых к убедительной напористости Такао… Для Мидоримы еще одно подтверждение: он — лучший напарник и партнер. Лучший козырь для завтрашнего события.

— После успешного завершения переговоров, — в ответ поправил его Мидорима.

Такао лишь сдержано кивнул. Улыбнулся самым краешком губ и прежде, чем оставить Мидориму одного, тихо сказал:

— До завтра, Шин.

Это импровизированное сокращенное имя, которым в день знакомства назвал его Такао, еще долго — в машине по дороге домой, в квартире, в постели — повторялось в сознании. Его голос не утихал даже ночью, звал раз за разом.

То приглушенно, будто издалека, то совсем рядом, нежно или горячим шепотом прямо на ухо…

***

Совет директоров напоминал Мидориме ликующую толпу болельщиков, которая гудела, словно стадион, единым восторженным гулом наполняя раскалённый летний воздух. В зале переговоров не было жарко, так же, как и не было хотя бы сотни человек. Всего лишь руководящий состав клиники и секретарь.

И Такао.

Гром оваций окружил его, как мировую звезду. И Мидорима присоединился бы, но к Такао было не пробраться. Он смеялся, едва успевал отвечать на похвалы, его обступили со всех сторон, и каждый тянулся к его пластиковому стаканчику шампанского со своим.

Вообще-то, где-то здесь были наборы бокалов для разного рода напитков и событий. Но, похоже, проще и быстрее было ограбить держатель на кулере, поэтому сегодня про нормальную посуду никто даже не вспомнил.

В клинике царил настоящий праздник.

Мидорима стоял во главе стола, заставленного угощениями в честь заключенной сделки. От него толпа поздравляющих, слава богу, уже отступила, и теперь всё внимание досталось Такао.

Вполне заслуженно.

— У нас же теперь есть свой международный советник! — гласила Минами-сан.

— Срочно принять в штат и выплатить премию! — поддерживал Рёка-сан.

— Две! — возбужденно поддакивал самый бойкий из совета — Маса-сан. — И звезду в Голливуде!

Все шутили, смеялись, радовались, и Мидорима тоже едва ли мог удержаться. Потому что самая важная за всю его жизнь сделка состоялась. А еще потому что Такао был здесь. Пожимал руки совету директоров, кажется, по десять раз, и Мидорима запоздало понял, что сам до сих пор так и не поблагодарил его.

— Господа, вы вроде бы собирались покурить, — громко озвучил он и почти не удивился, как легко дались эти слова.

Окружающие притихли, изумленно уставились на него. Внутри их коллектива было одно негласное правило. Оно касалось именно сигарет. Все знали, как негативно Мидорима относится к этой пагубной привычке, поэтому лишний раз в его присутствии вообще старались о ней не упоминать.

Но сегодня всё было немного иначе.

— И правда, — очнулась Минами-сан, которая на памяти Мидоримы обычно больше всех рвалась отметить памятные события не только шампанским, но и никотином. — А ну пойдемте, уважаемые, — скомандовала она. — И, в конце концов, оставьте уже юношу в покое.

Праздничный гул послушно выполз из переговорной и медленно двинулся в сторону лифта. Такао наконец обратил внимание на Мидориму, довольный и счастливый, будто эта сделка значила для него ничуть не меньше. Странное ощущение, казалось, что этой поглотившей Мидориму радости просто стало в два раза больше, Такао излучал её, и теперь она была и внутри, и снаружи Мидоримы, со всех сторон, словно он окунулся в живой бескрайний океан, пропитался им насквозь, что даже сердце стало биться чаще — не находило места, торжествовало.

Это триумфальный день. И теперь Мидориме хотелось только одного.

_«Всё остальное — после завершения переговоров»_

Выдержав ровно полминуты, — больше не мог — он допил последний глоток шампанского, молча подошел к Такао и увёл его за собой.

Прямо на крышу.

Такао не изображал удивления, не пытался что-то сказать, когда Мидорима притянул его к себе. Он просто отвечал на поцелуй, на прикосновения, потому что, — Мидорима наконец понял, — хотел этого. Такао хотел этого точно так же, как хотел Мидорима все эти бесконечные недели. Просто самому себе не признавался. И давно пора было это менять.

Под сияющим полуденным небом целовать Такао было совсем иначе. Это не прохладный полумрак бильярдного зала, солнце пекло спину, бедра, откуда-то снизу доносился хохот, эхо разговоров о новой лаборатории, о перспективах клиники.

Весь воздух вокруг кричал о победе.

А рядом Такао — безмолвный и тихий, — будто после столь грандиозной победы его вымыло изнутри. Все слова, шутки, мысли, всё без остатка. И теперь он молчал и лишь крепче прижимал Мидориму к себе.

— Мы можем выбрать более тихое и спокойное место, вот что, — сквозь поцелуй предложил Мидорима.

Такао нехотя оторвался от его губ. Только сейчас Мидорима заметил, — Такао тянулся к нему, не отпускал. Наверное, не смог удержать чувства, дал им волю, и Мидорима прекрасно его понимал, потому что сам был в точно такой же ситуации, ей богу как подросток, который добрался до желанного.

— Надеюсь, ты… — Такао задумчиво облизнулся, посмотрел на Мидориму своими хитрыми глазами, голубыми, точно как небо сейчас у них над головой, — ты ведешь себя так, не только потому, что я согласился принять участие в переговорах?

Уголки губ Мидоримы дрогнули. Уверен же, Такао всё знает, видит насквозь, но всё равно задает подобные вопросы. Хочет услышать ответ именно от Мидоримы. В какой-то религии считалось, что произнесённые голосом слова отпечатываются во вселенной, на полотне мироздания и оттуда уже никогда не исчезают, становясь своеобразной истиной. Наверное, в той религии не лгали, не сквернословили и вообще говорили друг другу исключительно позитивные вещи.

Или просто Мидорима был не в состоянии понять, как это работало. Впрочем, неважно.

— Нет, Такао, — теплый ветер взъерошил его челку, Мидорима осторожно поправил черную прядь. — Я веду себя так, потому что уже полтора месяца каждый мой день начинается с мысли о тебе, — сказал он и, подумав, всё же признался: — Кроме того я, в общем-то, и так был уверен в результатах переговоров.

— Вот значит, как, — Такао подозрительно прищурился, но, конечно же, раскусил коварный план Мидоримы и опять не сдержался, засмеялся, укоризненно помотал головой: — Эх, Шин… И всё-таки, событие какое, это же в первую очередь твой праздник. Хочешь сбежать с вашей вечеринки?

Мидорима, наверное, никогда не встретит более проницательного человека. Да куда уж более?

— Точно, — ответил он.

Чтобы не столкнуться с советом директоров, курящих за клиникой, Мидорима решил покинуть здание через парадный ход.

***

Солнце пригревало щеку. Мидорима открыл глаза и снова ослеп. После знакомства с Такао он начал к этому привыкать и уже особо не удивлялся.

Такао лежал на нём — умиротворенный, безмятежный. Тихо посапывал ему в шею, и от этого было немного щекотно, но Мидорима не придавал значения такой ерунде. Больше его заботило, что ноет плечо, потому что, очевидно, они проспали в одной позе до самого утра и сейчас больше походили на сросшееся бесформенное существо, слабо напоминающее двух людей.

— Такао, — Мидорима позвал почти беззвучно. Попытка сейчас нарушить его сон почему-то казалась преступлением.

Такао промычал что-то невнятное, будто и не Мидориме вовсе. Поговорил, наверное, со своими товарищами-пришельцами.

Нет, всё же пора прекращать разбавлять медицинскую литературу фантастикой.

— Эй, Такао, — еще раз позвал Мидорима.

— Ммм… — сонно отозвался тот. Заелозил коленом по животу Мидоримы, и он понадеялся уже, что сейчас Такао повернется на другой бок, и можно будет развалиться на животе, растечься как сырое тесто.

Но Такао напротив втёк в его тело еще плотнее, прижался боком, чуть ли не вмял Мидориму в себя. И стало намного удобнее, вот что. Вопреки логике.

— Спи и не мешай мне, — хрипло сказал он. — Сегодня мы никуда не спешим.

«Мы»

Не Мидорима и Такао, не руководитель клиники и владелец английского паба, не два отдельных человека из разных миров, если не вселенных. Такао сказал «мы» — видимо, то самое бесформенное нечто, сплетенное из двух тел. Зато всех этих лишних людей — успешных, но одиноких — не стало. Как и клиники, и паба, и городских улиц там внизу, вчера и завтра не стало тоже.

Остался только этот момент, это утро в огромной мягкой постели.  
И впервые Мидориме действительно не нужно было ничего больше.

— Такао…

— Ну чего такое?.. — вяло пробормотал он куда-то в плечо.

Теплый, сонный и такой близкий. Мидорима поймал себя на мысли, будто знает Такао уже много лет. Потому что чувствует себя с ним именно так, потому что любое его слово достигает чего-то внутри Мидоримы, и он никак не может препятствовать этому.

Мидорима хотел бы сказать ему об этом, но… Потом. Всё потом.

Он обнял Такао, прижал крепче. Коснулся губами его виска.

— Ничего, — прошептал он и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Солнце горело над Токио.


End file.
